The Legend of Zelda: The Sheikah Promise
by TheWiseWanderer
Summary: An origin story of a timeless promise and a mysterious tribe known as the Sheikah. Mix of many Zelda characters and some OC's.
1. Prologue

*****Disclaimer*****

**I don't own Zelda or anything else. This is just fanfiction. So don't take it too seriously. Oh and this goes into effect for all future chapters. **

Sunlight glistened down on the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. Two figures basked silently in its rays. Princess Zelda was deep in her studies. She was watched by her caretaker, Narcissa. Narcissa moved a single strand of her ghostly white hair out of her vision. Her red eyes not once strayed from the princess. She was her guardian, and had been since the princess's birth sixteen years ago.

"I'm tired of reading about stupid politics!" Zelda exclaimed. Her blue eyes obviously showed signs of fatigue. She had been studying for hours now.

"You know that these politics will one day be those by which you rule the kingdom?" Narcissa replied to the angsty teenager. "You might not see it now, but one day your knowledge will be your strongest weapon."

"I understand that," Zelda replied, "But I won't be running this kingdom for years. Father is still in his prime. It might be another thirty of forty years before I become queen." Narcissa reflected at the truth behind the young woman's words. _The king was the shining image of health. He went on weekly hunts with the knights, and he often participated in sword fighting tournaments with them. Hyrule had been at peace for many years. It was truly a golden age of peace and prosperity._

"You must be prepared for the worst no matter what life is like now," Narcissa said. Suddenly, the caretaker's head jerked towards the gate to the courtyard as a figure walked towards the pair. The figure was Narcissa's teenage son, Tylus. Narcissa sighed as she realized this meant that there was no hope for the princess to return to her studies.

"Your majesty," Tylus said as he bowed to Zelda. "I hope mother hasn't bored you to death this morning."

"Not quite yet," Zelda replied. "I was just about to take a break." Narcissa sighed again but showed no further opposition to the princess's break from her studies. _The girl had always had an iron will. That is very good for a ruler, but not for a student. _

Tylus sat down beside Zelda. His white hair gleamed in the sunlight. His eyes were red, just like his mothers. They shone with restlessness beyond most teenage boys. "Mom, why don't you tell us a story."

Narcissa thought this over. _I guess it is time. _She sat beside Zelda and Tylus. "I will only do this because the princess has been working so hard over the past few days. She deserves a break." Silence enveloped the garden for a brief moment. There was a certain serene quality to the sight. Narcissa took a deep breath and began.

"This is a story as old as time itself. It has been handed down for ages and is the heart of all Hylian myth and lore. This is the story of the Sheikah promise."

**Author's Notes:**

**Well this is my first story ever. I hope you like it! This IS just the prologue of course so go read the next chapter! Then review! Reviews are good for the soul. Oh by the way this story won't be a dungeon crawler. I think it's best for the story's health if it isn't, since they are kind of hard to write. This story will NOT feature Link, so if you don't like that then read it anyways and then review about it and then leave.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Origins

**This story will tell the origins of many different things in Hyrule, namely the Sheikah tribe. It might go against some things that are canon, but who cares? Its fanfiction. I'll try my best to stay accurate, though. Everything in this story happens before any other Zelda game or anything else Nintendo has cranked out. **

_Long ago, before the land of Hyrule was united and the races ceased warring with each other, before the Hylian discovery of the Sacred Realm, before monsters roamed the land, and before Hylians could control the flow of magic, the Hylians were a nomadic race. There were no settlements or castles or even permanent buildings. Hylians lived as various tribes scattered throughout what we now call Hyrule. The tribes rarely quarreled with each other, more than that, they rarely interacted period. The only fighting was between the various tribes of Hylians and the tribes of other races. Life existed like this until one tribe finally settled down in one place. They were known as the Sheikah tribe._

_The Sheikah tribe was a tribe of red eyed Hylians that were the most intelligent of the tribes. Their intelligence finally led them to cease to be nomadic and settle down permanently. The Sheikah began to construct a permanent settlement near the edge of the Lost Woods. They were a very religious tribe and were seen highly in the eyes of the goddesses. Because they held such favor with them, the goddesses blessed the Sheikah with magic._

_Over the years, the Sheikah used this magic to help the other tribes settle into permanent settlements. It was the Sheikah who united the Hylian peoples into the land of Hyrule. It was not a kingdom as we know it today, but a defense pact between the tribes. They traded with each other and aided one another against the raids of the other races. The Hylian race grew strong._

_Sometime after the tribes all had completely ceased to be nomadic, a new chief of the Sheikah tribe came to power. His name was Majora. Majora did not want to share the wealth of knowledge his tribe had with the other peoples of Hyrule. He ceased all trading with the other tribes. Even worse, Majora started using magic with evil intent. He mutated animals into demonic creatures. It was Majora who first introduced monsters to the land of Hyrule._

_The other tribes were appalled at the evils of the Sheikah tribe. They all united under one banner, and the kingdom of Hyrule was born. King Argalas was the first king of Hyrule, and he rode with warriors from all of the tribes to face the Sheikah tribe and their evil chieftain. They were the first knights of Hyrule. The battle was long and bloody. The knights were losing. Finally, King Argalas challenged Majora to a duel. The two rulers met at sword point, encircled by members of both armies. The duel looked to be going in Argalas's favor, but Majora had an advantage that Argalas didn't. He had magic. The knights gasped in horror as Major bound the king with magic, and the other Sheikah created a barrier blocking anyone from interrupting Majora. The knights lashed out at the Sheikah, trying desperately to weaken the barrier so they could free their king. _

_Majora tied Argalas to a stake and placed upon his face a mask with eyes that peered through your very soul. Fighting everywhere stopped as all parties focused on the events inside the barrier. The horrendous mask began to glow as Majora chanted in a dark and unknown language. He drew a knife, and began to flay the king alive. Argalas's screams pierced through the mouth of the evil mask. The knights continued to fight the Sheikah, but they could not win. Dark magic was permeating the bodies of the Sheikah, making them demons in Hylian bodies. They were stronger than anything alive. Inside the barrier, the torture went on for half an hour. By then, the king was dead. Major had the blood he needed for his dark ritual. As he chanted, Argalas's blood and skin slowly conglomerated into a sphere of darkness. Out of the darkness, a headpiece appeared. It was an evil shade of blue, and dark magic poured out of it. This was the formation of the Fused Shadow._

_Outside of the barrier, the knights had been reduced to a quarter of their original strength. Their morale was broken. Their king was dead, tortured by a mad demon in a lust for power. They started to retreat. From within the army of the Sheikah, fighting broke loose. A sect of the Sheikah had broken away at the sight of their leader's evil actions. They revolted and began to fight the other Sheikah. When the knights saw this, their morale was boosted and they rejoined the fray. Together, they defeated enough of the evil tribe to destroy the barrier protecting Majora, but it was too late. _

_Majora used the Fused Shadow to punch a hole in the very fabric of space. Right there, in the midst of Hyrule field, he opened a gateway to the Sacred Realm. Majora entered the dimensional rift, followed by both armies. In the middle of the meadow in the Sacred Realm, three golden triangles floated. They were the Triforce of the goddesses. But it was not the Triforce that Majora was after. He planned on taking on the goddesses themselves. Majora wanted to slay the goddesses and take their place as the Dark Emperor of the universe. Only then could he achieve his ultimate goal; only then could he achieve his apotheosis._

_Argalas's daughter had followed the knights to the battle, and after seeing her father flayed to death, she was beyond despair. She prayed to the goddesses for vengeance, and followed the fight into the Sacred Realm. There, as Majora was climbing the steps to the heavens where the goddesses resided, Princess Zelda I drew her bow. In it, she poured all of her faith in the goddesses. She poured every fond memory, every loving dream, and every thought she considered dear to her into this one arrow. When she released it, the goddesses granted her wish. Her arrow was infused with the power of light, and struck Majora in the heart. He had underestimated the power of the ones who had gifted his kind with magic, and their light tore him apart. Majora had become complete darkness and was destroyed in seconds, but not after he experienced more torture than he had ever put any being through. His Fused Shadow was broken into four pieces._

_It was then that the goddesses of Hyrule descended from the heavens. In a collective voice they spoke of the betrayals of the Sheikah tribe. They spoke of the terrors the tribe had unleashed upon the world. They spoke of the royal family that had been torn asunder by the schemes of an evil madman. They spoke of the hope in the sect that had broken free of the evil tribe; these few had been redeemed. The goddesses stripped the rest of the tribe of their name. They were not to be Sheikah anymore. They were simply the Dark Interlopers. For their crimes, and the treachery of their chieftain, they were sentenced to an eternity in a world where light doesn't ever fully shine. They had to endure eternal twilight. The goddesses created a mirror of mixed black and white, and with it they vacuumed all of the Dark Interlopers to a realm of twilight. The dark ones were never heard of again. The leader of the sect of the Sheikah tribe that had been redeemed approached the princess and her remaining knights. He vowed that as long as the Sheikah tribe existed, they would serve the royal family. They would repay the loss that their evil tyrant had inflicted upon Hyrule. This was the Sheikah Promise._

**Author's Notes:**

**So we learn quite a bit here. I hope it didn't seem kind of rushed? I can always revise if the reviewer's want that. Turned out a little more grotesque than I wanted it to be, but it fits the whole darkness behind Majora. I've always felt that the "evil tribe" and the Dark Interlopers were the same people, so as far as I'm concerned...well they are. And they are Sheikah too! That one is strictly my story however. I'll try to keep this updated weekly. No promises (SEE WHAT I DID THERE?) but I WILL try. Oh and review. I like criticism.  
**


End file.
